A Trainer's Legacy!
by MysticMajinGoku
Summary: One story that was on my KakarotSSj3 profile. 18 trainers travel the world, some are trainers, others are coordinators. They must face great evil, rivalries, and betrayal as they work their way to the Pokemon Global League for Advanced Trainers.
1. Prologue: Introductions

Prologue: Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but I have made up characters for the story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

A/N: I present this story known as A Trainer's Legacy! It focuses on the adventures of 18 trainers as they conquer their dreams. There are romances, great battles, betrayal, and much more in the following story. Read and review... also enjoy! Also, it's up to you to decide the trainer whose legacy it's talking about!

Our story takes place in our world, or more specific, mainly the United States. Now, Pokémon co-exist with us humans. Some of us use them for competitive battling, others keep them as pets, but some people treat them as slaves, underlings, and lower lifeforms.

Anyway, our story begins in Fort Worth, Texas where 16 students are in for a surprise. Today they'll take their final exams and if they pass them, will be able to pick a Starter Pokémon of their choice and start an adventure through the world of Pokémon. Now I'll introduce those children.

**A/N: It says there are 18 different trainers because 2 of them will be introduced in a later chapter!**

Martin Johnson is a tall, muscular but skinny boy. He is currently 13 and was born on May 2nd. He has black, curly hair that he keeps in a small afro and hazel eyes. He loves learning about different Pokémon and playing sports. He hates when a Pokémon is mistreated. He's responsible, playful at times, and serious. He hopes to be a Pokémon Master and be at the top along with his girlfriend Karina, who hopes to be Grand Coordinator. He's the second oldest of four children.

Karina Marchena is a cute girl that is 13 like Martin. She is slightly shorter than her boyfriend but is just as responsible. Her birthday is July 27th, which makes her younger than Martin. She has light brown hair that she keeps in a ponytail at times and a tan. She had blue eyes just like her mother. She wants to follow in her mother's footstep and become Grand Coordinator. She's very active for a girl but like all girls, loves being on her phone. She has two siblings, Richard (11) and Liliana (10).

Michael Johnson is Martin's younger brother and the youngest of the Johnson siblings. He was born on January 10th and is currently 11 years old. He has his black hair in a small Mohawk and has chocolate brown eyes. He loves to play around so he has many scratches and bruises from the stunts he performs. Some say he's as energetic as a wild Vigorith and as loud as a wild Exploud. He hopes to one day, like his mother become a Gym Leader. He loves playing video games and hates when he can't play around. He's pretty funny, extremely playful, and active.

Christopher James, known to his friends as Chris is one of Martin and Michael's best friends. He was the first of the children to be adopted by the Jacksons. He is 13 and his birthday is April 13th, making him older than Karina and Martin. He hopes to one day become a member of the Elite 20 (all the E4 combined). His has brown eyes and black hair that he keeps spiked up. He loves to play football and is very athletic. His "bestest" friend is Chase McClain.

Richard and Liliana Marchena, known to their friends as Ricky and Lily, are Karina's two younger siblings. Richard is 11 and his birthday is May 29th while Lily is 10 and her birthday is on Valentine's Day, which would explain why she's sweet and caring. Lily looks kinda like her older sister while Richard has the same color eyes and his light brown hair faded. Lily loves girly things like unicorns and Baby Pokémon, but are easily frightened by large, scary Pokémon (mainly Dark-, Dragon-, and Ghost-Types), but Richard are helping her get over it. Richard loves learning about science and Pokémon but hates when he's called a nerd.

Henry Rachels is the son of a rich Pokémon Architects Collector that was sent to the Jacksons' house when his father went bankrupted and went to jail. His birthday is October 19th and he's 12. Even though his father is stubborn, Henry is nothing like him and doesn't brag about his money (that his father gave him which is approximately $500,000+). He saves his money and gives it away if his friends need it. He has black hair that he keeps in an afro and brown eyes. He doesn't dress like he's rich since what he mostly wears are basketball jerseys and basketball shoes. He also wears headbands and basketball accessories. He's been friends with Nicholas Romero and Jessica Martinez since they were all in Pre-K. He's been playing Basketball since he was 5 years old. He hopes to play on the Miami Heat after graduating from OSU, his favorite college.

Nicholas Romero and Jessica Martinez are Henry's best friends and they've been that way since they were in Pre-K. They were originally the only ones that knew that Henry was the son of Harold Rachel, self-made billionaire. Nicholas is 12 and his birthday is September 30th. Jessica is also 12 and her birthday is December 13th. Nicholas has short brown hair and green eyes while Jessica has long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Nicholas loves playing Football while Jessica loves playing Tennis. Nicholas has an anger issue since he gets made quickly and tries to fight while Jessica tries to cool him down.

Mindy Johnson is the oldest of the Johnson siblings and also the most confident. She is currently 14 years old and her birthday is marked as July 6th. She has her straight, brown hair in two ponytails and hazel eyes like her brother Martin. She's pretty overconfident and sometimes underestimates her opponent. She is great at Volleyball and hopes to become a pro Volleyball Player.

Michelle Johnson is the second-to-youngest Johnson sibling and also the girly girl of the quartet. She is known to everyone as Girly and hates when people mispronounce his name. Her birthday is March 21st and she is 12 years old. She loves shopping and hates getting dirty. She still plays sports sometimes but her favorite sport is Bowling (and Tennis). She sometimes overestimates her opponents and has her long, curly brown hair in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. She has a crush on Chris James and Chase McClain.

Chase McClain is another of Martin's friends. He's 12 years old and his birthday is March 8th. Chase is athletic and will play any sport. He's not an A+ student but tries to keep his grades up for he can do sports. He really loves track and football and isn't so keen about soccer. His greatest rival in sports is Tyrone Lusk. He has black hair that he brushes down with grease and hazel eyes. He has a crush on both Michelle Johnson and Samantha Garrison.

Samuel and Samantha Garrison, known to mostly everyone as the Turbo Twins or simply the Twins are the cousins of Martin and his siblings. They were born on August 22nd and are 13 years old. It is unknown who was born first since their birth records were lost (you'll find out who's older in a later chapter). Samuel has dark brown spiky hair and crimson eyes while Samantha has long, dark brown hair and scarlet eyes. He loves to draw while she loves to write stories. They usually argue about he's older.

Tyrone Lusk is a smart, but athletic boy. He is also one of the only people that can match up to Chase in any sport. He's an A+ student and is 12 years old. He was born on June 5th. His top 2 sports are Track and Basketball. He has his black hair in cornrows and has black eyes. He hates when someone beats him in a sport.

Derek Sanchez is Michael's best friend. He is 11 like Michael and was born on November 25th. They share the same interests. He has black, wavy hair and brown eyes. He loves when he beats anyone at a sport or game but hates when he loses to them, especially girls.

**A/N: THE NEXT 2 PARAGRAPHES ARE SPOILERS SINCE THEY EXPLAIN HOW THE TWO TRAINERS THEY WILL BE INTRODUCED LATER LOOK AND THEIR PERSONALTIES. READ AT YOU OWN RISK!**

Jennifer "Jenny" Lee is a girl that lives in a small town near Fort Worth. She receives a P**** - (this isn't a bad word but a PKMN she receives) from Professor Willow. She meets up with the gang in a couple of chapters. She has long, dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She's pretty funny, serious at times, and hardworking. She has a crush on Michael. She's 11 and her birthday is February 16th.

Jonathon "Johnny" Lee is Jenny's older brother. He is also hardworking, but more serious, and has a lot of leadership. He thinks he's the one that commands the others at times and has dark brown hair faded and light brown eyes. He receives an E**** from Professor Willow. He is 14 and his birthday is June 4th.

***SPOILER ENDED!***

Now to begin the story!


	2. Prologue: The Great Finals (exams!)

Prologue: The Great Final (exams!)

Martin Johnson yawned as he arose from his bed. He squinted as he peered out of the window right next to his bed. The sun was shining brightly, wild Pidgey and Starly flew in the sky with their small wings, Miltank also grazed on the green grass.

The boy got out of his bed and stared at his brother's bed and then his cousin's. Both of the beds were empty which made him curious. "Damn, am I the last one awake?" He wondered as he headed downstairs after checking the alarm clock in his room. In huge, red numbers it read, "**_8:15 A.M._**"

Martin headed downstairs and saw his brother, his two sisters, his aunt, and his twin cousins waiting for him. They seemed to be enjoying their breakfast, which happened to be some waffles and eggs with bacon on the side.

"You finally woke up!" Samuel laughed, before stuffing a whole waffle into his mouth. The other kids realized Martin was staring at them and exchanged their morning greetings.

"Good morning, Aunt Gina!" Martin yawned as he sat at the table and started to dig into the mouthwatering food. His aunt sighed as she realized the mess that was about to come.

"Bro, why are you eating so fast?" Michael asked his brother, who was stuffing waffle after waffle into his mouth. This was what everyone at the table was wondering, after all Martin had already eaten 4 waffles in his short time at the table.

Martin faced his family with a smirk. He answered confidently with, "You guys don't remember? Today is our final day at the Institute! We take our finals today..."

Martin was interrupted by his brother. "... Oh yeah! If we pass them we can choose a Starter Pokémon and officially become Pokémon Trainers!" Michael finished.

"And Pokémon Coordinators," The girls reminded the boys. After all, they wanted to follow in their grandma's steps and become Grand Coordinators.

The children smiled as they finished their food and rushed upstairs to get ready. After all, they only had an hour and a half to get to the Pokémon Institute before they would be marked late.

The children took turns getting into the shower and after a while they finished getting freshened up. They picked out some traveling clothes and grabbed their backpacks, which had their school supplies in it. Even it they did get their Starter Pokémon today, they had decided to rest for the night and head out to the real world bright and early in the morning.

After an hour or so the 6 children headed out of the house and heard their aunt giving them words of advice. When they walked off their yard they saw three familiar figures. They all had blue eyes and light brown hair. Martin especially knew who one of them was.

"Karina!" Martin yelled as he hugged the oldest of the trio, who happened to be his girlfriend Karina Marchena. The other two children were her younger siblings, Richard and Lily. They live with their grandparents since their mother is a Coordinator and their father is Gym Leader of the Baltimore Gym.

The young couple hugged one another for a while until Mindy spoke up. "Shouldn't we all be heading to the Institute? Professor Willow would be mad if we're late." She told the younger students.

The group knew that their teacher, the famous Professor Willow was nice until she was angered, during which she would become the worst thing you could imagine... literally.

"Yeah, but do you guys know where Henry, Nicholas, and Jessica are? We checked their houses and they weren't there." Karina asked her friends, who replied with a guess.

"I guess they already left, Derek told me that he left with Tyrone and we all know that Chris and Chase are always the first ones at the Institute." Michael replied to the question.

The 9 students walked quickly through the path to their Trainer School. They saw many wild Normal-Type Pokémon since Fort Worth is called the "The Town of Basics". Wild Rattata, Sentret, and Lillipup welcomed the students with happy greetings.

After around 15 minutes of walking the group arrived at a huge building made of red bricks. It was a sturdy building that had a big sign reading, "**_Professor Willow's Pokémon Institute for Future Trainers. In one year's worth of education you can be on your way to becoming a Pokémon Master. Classes only $10.00 a month_**_"_

The children walked into the room and saw their seven other friends sitting in their assigned seats, talking about what they expected on the exams.

"What's up Michael," Derek Sanchez, Michael's best friend laughed as he and Michael did their secret handshake.

Anyway, all the students were dressed in their school uniforms. The boys wore a black sweatervest with khaki slacks and black dress shoes while the girls wore the same sweatervest, but with a khaki skirt, high white socks, and black dress scandals.

After a while of talking the students turned to see a woman walk in. She had long brown hair and wore black square glasses. Her lime green lab coat swayed in behind her as she walked in front of all the students.

"Good morning students," The woman said in a calm, comforting voice that sounded both sweet and gentle. The students smiled as they realized the woman as their instructor, Professor Willow. After all, she was the most famous Professor in Texas, probably in the entire United States!

"Hello Professor Willow!" The students happily announced in union. After all, they were happy since today they would be able to choose a Starter Pokémon, at least that's what they thought.

The Professor's face changed into a frown as she started to speak once again. "Students I'm sorry, but today you won't be able to take the final exams, because my assistant is out sick. She was the one that made the exams and she has the Starter Pokémon, so today you can just head home and rest for tomorrow." She sighed.

The students started to curse under their breath and pout. This was supposed to be the best day in their entire year of attending the Institute.

"So, what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" Liliana Marchena asked the Professor, who thought for a while until she got a "brainstorm".

Professor Willow answered, "Um, I was thinking that we would do one last battle exercise. You all could battle one another and then leave early so you can be ready for tomorrow. If that is alright with you all." The children nodded and went to the shelf.

The shelf was where the Pokéballs containing the school's Practice Pokémon were stored. All of the Pokémon in there were Normal-Types because after all, that was the most common type around Fort Worth. These Pokémon weren't very powerful, but they obeyed any trainer that used them.

After choosing the Pokémon they wanted, the trainers decided who they would battle. This probably wouldn't be a bad day after all.

Martin and his friend, Chris were the first to battle one another. They each walked to one end of the battlefield, which happened to be the hallway of the Institute. The both held a Pokéball in their hand, containing the Pokémon they would use to battle.

"Sentret, come on out!" Chris exclaimed as he threw his Pokéball into the air. A small brown, squirrel Pokémon welcomed the students. "SENTRET!" It said as it called out its name.

"Teddiursa, time to battle!" Martin calmly said as he released the Pokémon he had from its Pokéball. A light brown bear-like Pokémon with sharp claws and a crescent above its muzzle exited the ball.

"Teddiursa, start things with Scratch!" Martin commanded as the battle finally began. The Little Bear Pokémon let out a growl as it swiped the Scout Pokémon with its claws on its tiny paws.

Sentret was pushed back by the attack but wasn't seriously injured. Now it was Chris's turn to deal some damage. "That Teddiursa is pretty strong; it may be a problem... so use Defense Curl!" He said.

The Sentret curled into a ball as its defense power rose quite high. Now it seemed that Sentret could survive a couple of hits that Teddiursa had to deliver.

"Now Quick Attack!" Chris followed. His Pokémon tackled the Little Bear Pokémon with incredible speed, but Martin didn't seem worried. "That's just like you Martin." The boy laughed.

"I know I'm gonna win... Teddiursa, finish it with Fury Swipes." Martin exclaimed as his Teddiursa prepared the final attack.

Before Sentret or Chris could react, Teddiursa was already unleashing a barrage of attacks on the Scout Pokémon, inflicting a lot of damage on it. When the attack finished, Sentret was on the ground out of energy.

Martin and Teddiursa congratulated one another as they had just won the battle. After exchanging a friendly handshake, Martin and Chris gave Professor Willow her Practice Pokémon back and then started to watch the other battles.

Later that day when everyone finished all the battles they wanted to, the sun was starting to go down. When the children were getting ready tot head back to their homes, Professor Willow told them to get a good night rest and be ready for the exam tomorrow.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The next day all of the students were at the Institute early, this was their special day after all. They had all got a good night's sleep, and now they were ready to conquer the final exams.

Professor Willow and her assistant, a girl that looked similar to her, walked in and saw the students waiting for them. They smiled and handed everyone a booklet full of questions after exchanging their greetings.  
The students immediately got to work on their exams. Lucky for them, some of the questions were pretty easy like, "_Which Type is a Rattata?_" and "_Which attack does a lot of damage to an Altaria?"_ The exam started to get harder as they progressed through it though.

When all the students were done with their exams, the Professor collected them and started to grade them. After about ten minutes she looked at the students with a look of concern before switching it to a smile yelling, "EVERYONE PASSED WITH AN 80 OR HIGHER!**"**

Everyone smiled and hooted with joy before heading home to get ready for their ceremony, which was when they would be getting their Trainer Certificates, Starter Pokémon, and Pokédex.

Later that evening all 16 of the children got dressed in their Sunday best and headed to the Institute with their families. Everyone's family was there, even Martin's dad who has a secret that I cannot tell you right now.

There, all 16 of the students got their certificates and were declared Trainers. They got the diplomas that proved to everyone that they had successfully passed their exams. Now everyone had a choice to make. The Starter Pokémon available to everyone were five Grass-Types: Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treecko, Turtwig, and Snivy; five Fire-Types: Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar, and Tepig; and five Water-Types: Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip, Piplup, and Oshawott.

Martin was the first one to choose his Pokémon. He quietly walked into the classroom and saw Professor Willow waiting for him. She had 15 Pokéballs on her desk each containing a Pokémon, also on the desk was a box of Pokédexes.

After getting a Pokédex from the box, Martin was ready to make the hardest decision he would ever have to make. He stared at each Pokémon until he decided the one that he wanted.

"I want a Cynda- I mean Charmander!" Martin told the Professor who nodded and gave the Pokéball containing a Charmander to him.

Martin gazed at the Pokéball and couldn't help but bring the Pokémon out of its Pokéball. The Pokémon that was brought out of its Pokéball was revealed to be a small, red-orangish reptilian-like Pokémon with a small flame burning on its long tail. Its small fangs and claws looked small but were powerful. "CHAR!" It cried out.

Martin decided that he wanted more information on the Pokémon, especially since it was his first Pokémon. He scanned the Pokémon with his Pokédex and it explained, "**_Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. A flame burns on this Pokémon's tail from birth. If it is healthy, the fire on its tail burns intensely._**"

Martin thanked the Professor and headed to his house, with his Charmander following him. The Pokédex, Certificate, and Charmander's Pokéball were all in his pocket.

After waiting for a while at his house, he saw his brother walk into the room along with his cousin Samuel. A Treecko followed Michael while a Torchic trailed behind Samuel.

"Hey Martin, why didn't you stay longer? We saw all the Pokémon everyone chose!" Michael told his brother, who was ready to see what his fellow trainers had picked.

It turned out that Karina chose Oshawott, Chris got a Charmander like Martin, Richard chose Totodile, Lily received Chikorita, Henry got a Cyndaquil, Mindy chose Mudkip, Chase received Bulbasaur, Samantha chose Piplup, Nicholas received Turtwig, Tyrone got a Chimchar, Jessica received Snivy, Derek chose Squirtle, and Michelle got a Tepig. As you know, Martin got a Charmander, Michael received Treecko, and Samuel got a Torchic.

That night all of the trainers got packed and had a good night sleep, after all they would be leaving for their journeys first thing in the morning. They would be heading to Dallas to decide what they would do, who would travel together, and to say their goodbyes to each other before officially starting their journeys.

The next morning Martin awoke to a shock. He saw that he was the last one woke out of all 16 of the trainers. He ran downstairs to see his Aunt Gina waiting for him.

She held his Charmander's Pokéball, and a backpack full of all the items he needed including $1000 to start, 10 Potions, 10 Pokéballs, some clothes, and all his training material (Pokédex, etc).

"Samuel told me to tell you to head to Dallas since that is where everyone is meeting up. Have a good time and..." Aunt Gina said before stopping. "...give your parents a good battle if you come across them!" She finished as Martin walked out of the house, running towards Dallas at his full speed.

Pokémon Debuts

Teddiursa, Sentret, Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treecko, Turtwig, Snivy, Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar, Tepig, Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip, Piplup, Oshawott

Pokémon Updates

Martin J. –Receives a Charmander

Michael J. –Receives a Treecko

Karina M. –Receives an Oshawott

Chris J. –Receives a Charmander

Richard M. –Receives a Totodile

Lily M. –Receives a Chikorita

Henry R. –Receives a Cyndaquil

Mindy J. –Receives a Mudkip

Chase M. –Receives a Bulbasaur

Samuel G. –Receives a Torchic

Samantha G. –Receives a Piplup

Nicholas R. –Receives a Turtwig

Tyrone L. –Receives a Chimchar

Jessica M.-Receives a Snivy

Derek S. –Receives a Squirtle

Michelle J. –Receives a Tepig


	3. Prologue: The Journey to Dallas!

Prologue: The Journey to Dallas!

**A/N: Yep, now its time for a new chapter of A Trainer's Legacy! READ UP AND REVIEW! **

So Martin and all of his friends have finally become Pokémon Trainers. Their first destination is Dallas, TX where they will all hook up and decide who will travel with whom. Martin was looking forward to what he would encounter.

Martin had been running nonstop for about an hour through an area full of trees, trees, and more fucking trees. As he ran he spotted a familiar figure sitting on a rock resting up. It looked like his younger brother Michael.

"Michael, is that you?" He asked in confusion as he ran up to the figure. The figure turned out to be Michael. He was shocked to see that his older brother had already caught up to him.

"Damn Martin, you're pretty fast! I left a good 20 minutes before you and here you are!" He laughed as he saw the Pokéball in his brother's hand. "You look out of breath, you should relax and let your Charmander play with Treecko." He told his brother.

At first Martin was trying to resist but he had to resist, boy was he tired. After all, he had been running nonstop for an hour. "Yeah, you're right... plus, Charmander could use some fresh air." He responded before releasing his Starter Pokémon.

His Charmander spotted Michael's Treecko playing in the grass and ran over to it like its trainer told it to. The brothers took the time to relax and catch up.

"Hey, do you know which way Karina went?" Martin asked his brother but before he could get an answer he turned to see his Charmander and his brother's Treecko attacking one another.

"CHARMANDER!" Martin yelled to which his brother also saw the fight occurring. "TREECKO!" Michael yelled.

"Hey, how about we settle this with a true Trainer Battle!" Martin told the Pokémon, to which Michael agreed. "Yeah, even though we know my Treecko will crush our puny Charmander!" He smirked.

"Ha, you think you can win! Charmander come over here," Martin smirked as the battle was about to begin.

Michael and his Treecko stood on one side of the field as Martin and his Charmander stood on the other side. This was the first of many battles the brothers would have against one another. This would start the rivalry between them.

"Charmander, start things out with Growl." Martin explained to his Pokémon, with let out a gruesome roar that frightened the Wood Gecko Pokémon, lowering its attack in the process.

"Treecko you use Leer attack," Michael commanded his Starter Pokémon, which stared at the Lizard Pokémon until it felt uncomfortable, lowering its guard.

"Follow up with Pound!" Michael added, to which his Treecko obeyed without question. The Grass-Type struck the Fire-Type Pokémon with a hard slam from its tail. Suddenly, Martin's Charmander didn't start feeling to good.

"Charmander, Scratch attack now!" Martin smiled, now he was ready to deal back the damage inflicted to his Starter Pokémon.

The Lizard Pokémon growled as it swiped the opposing Pokémon with its sharp claws, inflicting bad damage to Treecko. "AGAIN," Martin also said.

Charmander used its Scratch attack once more and this time it inflicted so much damage, Treecko rolled over and laid on the ground defeated.

Both trainers returned their Starter Pokémon after they stopped some of the pain with a Potion. They congratulated one another since Martin wasn't the kind to boast.

"Dang, I almost won!" Michael laughed, he was so close to winning until his brother attacked with a powerful double Scratch attack. "Yeah, you ALMOST did!" Martin smiled as he hugged his brother.

Soon after straightening up Martin got up and starting walking once again, only to be stopped by his brother.

"Martin, you're off again already?" He asked his brother, who continued to walk with his brother trailing behind him.

"Yep, I need to get to Dallas and quick... I haven't seen Karina in over 12 hours. Speed up if you're gonna follow me," Martin replied as he started to speed up, wanting to get to Dallas as soon as possible.

The Johnson brothers continued to dash towards their destination. In a little over 2 hours they were already halfway to Dallas. They decided to take a quick breath. The duo had passed their friends Henry Rachels, Nicholas Romero, and Jessica Martinez along the way and were making good progress.

"Yes, we're halfway to Dallas! Charmander take some time to chill," Martin smiled as he sat under a tree, along with his brother, Charmander, and his brother's Treecko.

The four of them had decided to take a quick breath for about 10 minutes before heading back on the road. They relaxed until they witnessed something rustle in the tall grass near them. Martin's Charmander was the first to spot it, it seemed to be a Pokémon.

The Lizard Pokémon dashed into the grass with his trainer following it. It then out sped its trainer to battle the wild Pokémon.

"Charmander!" Martin cried out until he heard his Pokémon's growl. When he arrived at the scene of battle, he saw his Charmander confronting a small, green and white Pokémon with pink horns.

"Whoa, that looks like a Ralts!" He smiled as he got out his Pokédex. He pointed it at the Pokémon and it started to beep out. The Pokédex explained, "**_Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Cheerful people are more likely to see Ralts, which can sense emotions by using the horn on its head._**"

"I knew it was a Ralts! Charmander, use Scratch!" Martin told his Pokémon, which did as its trainer commanded and scratched the wild Pokémon with its sharp claws, inflicting some damage on it.

The Feeling Pokémon responded by unleashing a small growl that lowered Charmander's attack slightly. Charmander smirked as it was barely affected by the move.

Before Charmander could hear a command, it unleashed a small flame onto Ralts, burning it in the process. Along with being burnt, the wild Ralts had also been knocked out by the new attack, giving Martin the opportunity to catch it.

The boy took out a Pokéball and made it bigger by pressing the button on it. He threw the gleaming red ball at the Feeling Pokémon. The unconscious Pokémon could just watch as the Pokéball hit it, sucking it into it. The ball wiggled for about 10 seconds before snapping close.

Martin and his Charmander walked up to the Pokéball and saw that they now had a new teammate. "Whoa, I caught a Ralts! Charmander it's thanks to you and your new Ember attack!" He smiled as he returned his Starter Pokémon and picked up the Pokéball.

After he celebrated his accomplishment, he reunited with his brother who had been waiting for him.

"Where you been bro?" Michael asked.

"Nothing, I just caught a fucking Ralts!" Martin smirked as he held out his Pokéball and sent out the Pokémon in it, which happened to be his newly caught Ralts.

"Awesome, you caught a Pokémon!" Michael repeatedly told his brother, who continue to smile.

"Let's get back on the road! I'm ready for an adventure!" Martin laughed as he along with his brother ran closer to Dallas.

The two continued to stroll for a couple more hours. After a torturing walk that lasted a pretty long time, the brothers finally arrived in Dallas, Texas.

"We've finally made it!" Michael smiled as he gasped for some air.

Pokémon Debuts

Ralts

Pokémon Updates

Martin J. –Battles Michael J. and wins; Charmander learns Ember; Catches a Ralts

Michael J. –Battles Martin J. and loses


	4. Prologue: Michelle VS Martin

Prologue: Michelle VS Martin

After they arrived in Dallas, Martin and Michael both went to a Pokémon Center and rented a room for the evening. They left their Pokémon there for the night so they could rest and be at full strength in the morning.

"Hey everyone! We're all probably in Dallas by now so I have an idea. We can all sleep in tonight and meet at the Pokémon Center by the Cowboys Stadium at noon." Martin yawned as he talked to everyone else with the help of his PokéGear.

Everyone agreed with and after hanging up decided that they would rent at room at a Pokémon Center in Dallas.

"Man, I'm hungry! I'm going to see if Dallas has a decent restaurant or at least a Wendy's... I'm in the mood for a Baconator and some fries." Michael laughed as he walked out of the room to find a place to get something to eat.

After searching for a while, the brothers found a place to eat and it happened to be a Wendy's fast-food restaurant. Michael got a Baconator and a medium fry with a Coke while Martin got 2 Double Stack burgers and a small fry with a Dr. Pepper.

As they ate the food on their table, the brothers began to talk. They were starting to talk about what they would be doing on their journeys.

"So, do you know what your main goal is?" Martin asked his brother.

"What do you mean? I'm just glad to travel the world." Michael responded.

"Well, I'm going to try to collect all 17 badges to enter the Pokémon Global League for Advanced Trainers..." Martin said before being interrupted.

"Badges? Pokémon League?" Michael tried to copy in confusion.

"Well, you can collect badges from Gym Leaders, some of the most powerful Pokémon Trainers and if you beat all 17 leaders you can enter the Pokémon Global League for Advanced Trainers, a tournament where only the best can come out Champion. You'll be a legend if you win it... it's always been my dream to win it when I become a trainer." Martin explained.

"Oh, that sounds like something I'd like to do. But right now... I just want to go to bed," Michael laughed as the brothers headed back towards their room in the Pokémon Center.

The next morning the brothers awoke and went down to the main part of the Pokémon Center to check up on their Pokémon. When they arrived there they saw Mindy and Michelle, their sisters there also waiting for their Pokémon.

"Mindy," "Michelle," The boys wondered.

Martin and Michael walked up to the girls to see if they were their sisters, and clearly they were.

"Martin and Michael! We didn't expect to see you too hear this early... we aren't supposed to meet up here until an hour from now." Mindy smiled as she hugged her two brothers.

"Actually, we rented a room for the night. What are you guys doing here?" Michael asked his sisters, who responded pretty quickly.

"Getting our Pokémon... you two?" Michelle replied.

"Same," Martin responded.

At that moment four trays of Pokéballs each indentifying the trainer it belongs to appear on the desk. The girls notice that Martin had two Pokéballs on his tray.

"I see you caught your first Pokémon." Mindy said.

"Yeah, I see Michelle caught one too." Martin said back when he noticed that his younger sister also had another Pokéball on her tray.

"Yep, and it's the cutest Pokémon ever... besides my Tepig of course." Michelle laughed as she got out both of her Pokéballs. "Come on out," She smiled as she sent out both her Tepig and newly caught Pokémon, which happened to be a Budew.

"A Budew?" Michael asked as he scanned the Pokémon. The Pokédex beeped, "**_Budew, the Bud Pokémon. The pollen that is released from Budew's bud can cause runny noses and sneezing. It is a Grass- and Poison-Type._**"

"Now to show you a true Pokémon! Ralts, Charmander come on out." Martin smiled as he released his own two Pokémon. The Lizard Pokémon and Feeling Pokémon welcomed everyone will friendly growls.

Michelle couldn't keep her eyes off her brother's Ralts. "Wow, those Ralts evolve into the cutest Pokémon in the world, Gardevoir! I want one," She smiled as she admired Ralts.

"You're gonna have to catch your own sis! Plus, I don't know if I should evolve my Ralts into a Gallade or a Gardevoir yet." Martin laughed as he returned his Pokémon back to their Pokéballs.

"Whoa, those are some good Pokémon you got there bro... and I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!" Michelle said to her brother, who accepted with no sign of resistance.

"You're on! Mindy can you be the referee?" Martin asked his sister, who agreed as they walked outside to the side of the Pokémon Center where a training ground was.

"This battle is between Pokémon Coordinator Michelle Johnson and Pokémon Trainer Martin Johnson. Each trainer will be able to use both of their Pokémon and will be declared victory if their opponent runs out of Pokémon." Mindy explained as her siblings got into a position to battle.

"My first fighter is... Budew!" Michelle decided as she sent out her Budew. The Bud Pokémon let out a cloud of pollen to show that it was ready.

"Hmm, if you're using your new Pokémon... I will too!" Martin explained as he sent out his Ralts, which was ready to battle the opposing Budew.

"Okay, Ralts start things up with a fierce Growl!" Martin commanded his Pokémon. The Feeling Pokémon let loose a fierce growl that frightened the pants off of Michelle's Budew, lowering its attack too.

"Budew, use Growth." Michelle pleaded her Pokémon, who grew slightly bigger as its attack rose. The Pokémon grew until its was twice as big as Ralts.

"Now, Absorb!" Michelle added when her Pokémon was fully pumped. The Bud Pokémon unleashed a red, life draining beam on Ralts and started to drain the energy from the Pokémon slowly.

"GROWL!" Martin worriedly sighed. After all, Growl was the only move his Ralts knew at the moment. His Ralts growled once again, only this time it was enough to stop the Absorb attack.

"Martin... is that the only move your so-called great Ralts knows?" Michelle asked her brother, who sighed as he looked down.

"Yeah, Ralts only knows Growl at the moment... I was hoping that it would gain experience in this battle." Martin replied to the question.

"Oh, well I'll just finish it... Budew use Absorb," Michelle stated before she heard her Budew crying in pain.

All the trainers looked down to see Budew being knocked around, cloaked in a blue aura. It kept being knocked on the ground and on the other side of the field was Ralts, whose horns had been cloaked in a blue aura also.

"Which move is that?" Martin asked himself as he scanned the move with his Pokédex. He found out that his Ralts had been using Confusion, an attack that was super effective on Poison-Types like Budew.

"Confusion once more!" Martin commanded his Ralts, which unleashed another Confusion on Michelle's Budew. The attack had also been enough to knock out the Bud Pokémon.

Michelle called back her Budew. She knew that in order for it to get stronger, she had to train it.

"Whoa, my Budew lost... Tepig, it's your turn!" She said as she released her second Pokémon, which happened to be her Starter Pokémon, Tepig. Her Tepig looked like any other Tepig, the only difference was that a puffy, pink bow was wrapped around its head much like Gigi (White's Tepig from the manga).

"Time for round two! Ralts use Confusion," Martin told his Pokémon, who responded by sending a blast of psychic energy at the Tepig, inflicting some damage.

"Tepig, use your Ember!" Michelle commanded.

The Fire Pig Pokémon exhaled fiery ashes that struck Ralts and pushed it back into a tree, knocking it out in the process. Michelle seemed pleased while her brother started to get worried.

"Damn, it knocked Ralts out in one hit... that Tepig sure is strong..." Martin said as he returned his exhausted Pokémon. "...but, it's not stronger than my Charmander!" He finished as he sent out his own Fire-Type Starter Pokémon.

The two Fire-Types growled at one another as small flames erupted around them, this would be the battle of the day... the clash of Fire-Types.

"Charmander, attack with Scratch!" Martin told his Pokémon. The Lizard Pokémon slashed the Tepig with the sharp claws it had. The Tepig barely took any damage and awaited an order.

"Tepig use Tackle." Michelle said loud enough that her Tepig could hear her. The Fire Pig Pokémon ran towards Charmander and crashed into the Lizard Pokémon with all the strength it had, causing the Pokémon to whine in pain.

"CHARMANDER! Use Ember," Martin commanded his Pokémon. The fiery Pokémon growled as a small flame was sent shooting towards Tepig.

"Counter with your own Ember." Michelle said. Her Tepig unleashed its own Ember attack and struggled against Charmander's. Eventually the two attacks canceled one another out, also pushing both Pokémon back.

"Charmander use Scratch followed by Ember!" Martin told his Pokémon. The Lizard Pokémon swiped its claws at Tepig's face, inflicting some damage as blood rained from the claws. It then hit the other Fire-Type with a small flame, which burnt the left side of its face, also ripping the bow on its head a little.

"Tepig, use Maximum Power Tackle!" Michelle pleaded her tired Pokémon, which responded by crashing into Charmander with all of its power.

When it seemed that Charmander was down for the count, it came up from the dust, covered in bruises and blood. Now, both Pokémon were almost out of energy as they started to breathe hard.

"Charmander, use Ember!" Martin yelled. "Tepig, you too." Michelle exclaimed. The Charmander unleashed a flame at Tepig, but instead of countering with its own Ember, Tepig just continued to breathe hard, causing it to be knocked out by the attack.

"Tepig is unable to continue, which means that Charmander wins. The victory goes to Martin Johnson of Fort Worth, TX." Mindy explained as both trainers returned their Pokémon.

"Martin, you're an awesome trainer! It was a pleasure battling you big brother." Michelle smiled as she hugged her brother.

The two trainers then went back to the Pokémon Center to heal their exhausted Pokémon. When they gave Nurse Joy their Pokémon they saw all of their friends sitting down, also waiting for their Pokémon. One of the trainers was Karina, Martin's girlfriend.

"Martin!" Karina smiled as she ran up and hugged her boyfriend. The two shared a kiss before laughing as their friends felt disgusted.

"Quit kissing! What's up Martin?" Chris James laughed as he exchanged greetings with his lifelong friend. "Nothing much... but why did you all tell me to meet up here?"

Pokémon Debuts

Budew

Pokémon Updates

Michelle J. –Caught a Budew; Battles Martin J. and loses

Martin J. –Battles Michelle J. and wins


	5. Prologue:New Groups, New Goals, New Look

Prologue: New Groups, New Looks, New Goals!

Martin, Karina, Chris, and all of their friends walked outside. They were about to discuss their plans for their journeys.

"The famous Pokémon Global League for Advanced Trainers? Chris, we're just beginners! We CANNOT enter it." Martin told his friend, who had been talking about entering it nonstop.

"Duh, of course we can't... at least not now." Chris replied, which made Martin wonder what his friend was up to.

"What the hell is the Pokémon Global League for Advanced Trainers? I mean, I've heard about it and all, but I have no idea what it is." Derek Sanchez asked out of nowhere.

Most of the children were both stunned and shock that Derek didn't know what the great Pokémon Global League for Advanced Trainers (Pokémon Global League for short).

"Derek, you don't know what the Pokémon Global League is!? It's the biggest Pokémon tournament in the world. Millions of trainers gather from around the globe to get together and compete for the title of the most powerful trainer in the world. I heard that the winner gets a chance to battle the Elite 20 and if they succeed they will battle all 7 of the sub-champions before facing the two Unnamed Champions!" Chris explained.

"Whoa, that sounds awesome?" Karina mentioned.

Everyone continued to learn about the Pokémon Global League and its legends.

"But here's what you guys don't know. You can't just enter this world famous tournament. You have to work your way in and show that you're powerful enough. There are two ways to be accepted into the tournament. You can travel the United States and obtain all 17 Gym Badges. Each Gym specializes in a different type and they get harder as you progress. Another way is to work your way in is to participate in Pokémon Contests and work towards collecting eight Contest Ribbons, which you achieve by winning contests." Martin explained to everyone, who started talking to one another about how they would work their way into the best contest in the world.

Everyone cheered as they agreed that they would work their way into the tournament. Karina, Lily, The Garrison Twins, and Michelle decided that they would work their way into the tournament by participating in Pokémon Contests while everyone declared they would go the original way and challenge Gym Leaders.

"I want to enter the Pokémon Global League for Advanced Trainers!" Chase exclaimed.

"Me too!" Derek laughed.

"Yeah, but don't forget... my mother is Gym Leader of the Grass Gym!" Michael smirked.

"Well, our father is Leader of the Normal Gym," Richard added.

Everyone felt so thrilled about trying to get into the Pokémon Global League for Advanced Trainers. They know it would be a tough, and long challenge and they attempted to fulfill that request by the registration of the next tournament, which would be in two years.

"So Martin, about these 17 badges... which do we have to get first?" Chris asked his friend.

"You have to get them all in order so the first gym is the Psychic Gym located in Chicago while the first Contest is being held in Red City, Oklahoma two weeks from today." Martin explained to everyone.

"Hey, we should get some new traveling clothes before heading out... after all, this may be the last time we see each other." Karina announced to her friends. Everyone agreed and they were on their way to the nearest department store.

When they were finished buying their new clothes, everyone had a new look. They now were ready for the adventure ahead of them.

The next thing they did was decide who would travel together. It turned out that Martin, Karina, and Michael would travel together. Chris and his pal Chase would travel alongside. Richard and Lily traveled with each other. Mindy and Michelle were traveling together. Henry would travel with Nicholas and Jessica while the Garrison twins traveled together. Derek would travel by himself and so would Tyrone Lusk.

Soon the trainers were on their way to the world ahead of them, looking forward to the danger, adventures, and Pokémon they would face.

Pokémon Debuts

None

Pokémon Updates

None


End file.
